Puddle Jumping- For La Lloronita
by Vanessa Masters
Summary: *An Average Summer day in the Courtyard of their apartment turns into a frantic search for Babysitter Vanessa and Siblings Wing-Ming and Stanley Goldstein.* Based on Billy and Mandy Ep of Same name


_Based on Art from LaCatrinita on DeviantArt._

_Wing-Ming, Stanley , Lewis and Set belong to LaCatrinita. Vanessa is my Own OC._

_Various other characters belong to their prospective owners._

_This story is thanks to LaCatrinita for her drawing my OC **Vanessa Masters** as a male counterpart called "Victor Masters."_

Hope she enjoys it.

Wing-Ming, Stanley and Set Goldstein are courtesy of LaCatrinita As is Lewis ;)

Vanessa is my own creation.

Plot based on Billy and Mandy Ep of same. Which belongs to Maxwell Atoms No Copyright.

_In the City of New York at the Crooked Line Apartment Complex Courtyard, the young Goldstein kids and their Babysitter, Vanessa Masters are currently beating the heat by enjoying some time in the shade. Vanessa's job to watch over the youngest Goldstein child, Seven Year old Set Goldstein._

Set was dancing as he used the hose to fill up the pool clad in yellow swim trunks, with a goggles perched on top his head before staring down the nozzle of the Hose when it stopped spraying.

This caught the concern of the Babysitter Vanessa, currently decked in a yellow two piece, seated on a lawn chair a towel wrapped around her waist looking up from her compact mirror placing it still open on her purse next to her to speak up.

"Set, you better..."

"Waaagghh!" Set Cried. Vanessa winced as the water shot out of the hose, getting him in the face, before he let go stumbling about bewildered. "WADDER UP MY DOSE! WADDER UP MY DOSE!"

Set fell backwards into the Kiddie pool, as the hose danced about in the air, Vanessa bringing up a purple glowing shield to protect her and the Twins from the water.

The Eleven year old Twins were sorta identical both with a pink lock of hair on their person as a result of their Mother's exposure to a magical potion of Vanessa's while pregnant, Wing-Ming in a Tank-kini and Stanley in a red pair of Shorts.

Set's Sister Wing-Ming, rushed forward to help Set out of the pool as Stanley went to turn off the hose. The Hose dropped down to the ground, during which a concerned Wing-Ming picked up a coughing Set, carrying him over to Vanessa who wiped his face with a towel.

"Now just blow your nose, Sweetie. We want all that water out of your sinus's." Vanessa soothed, as Wing-Ming patted his back in comfort.

"Ack! Hack!" Set coughed, before he blew his nose into the towel throwing it to the ground once he was dried and no longer hacking, before he looked up to his Babysitter. "You were abotu to say, '_Don't look down the nozzle.'_weren't you, Aunt V?"

"Pretty much, Cupcake." Vanessa chuckled, rubbing his back as she lifted him from her lap, back onto his wobbly feet as his Sister steadied him.

"Setty, where's your Mask?" Wing-Ming asked.

Set looked confused, before realization light up his eyes, reaching down the front of his trunks and pulling out his Mask filled with water.

"Hey!" Stanley cried out in outrage, rolling up the hose when he looked in his little bro's direction. "That's My Mask!"

"Hehehe." Set giggled, dumping the water out of the Mask. Throwing them aside he then rushes over to the tree growing next to the Kiddie pool.

"Now! behold as I dive into this itty-bitty pool!" Gesturing at the Pool. "From Atop the _**BIG OLD TREE!**_

Set turned and began to climb up the tree, Stanley who came back to stand next to Vanessa and his Sis, called out to his lil bro in warning.

"Don't do it! SET HOLGAR GOLDSTEIN! IF YOU BREAK YOUR NECK, IT'LL BE ON AUNT V,S HEAD!" Stanley shouted as his brother got to the top.

Vanessa patted the Twins on the shoulders reassuringly.

"Rest assured. I won't let him get hurt." She said, holding out her hand to form a glowing clear purple ball of magic in her hand. "Incredibly Powerful Sorceress, Remember?"

As Set climbed up the tree and Vanessa conjured up her safety spell. Clouds gathered in the sky, the sun shining through the sole hole in the cumulus front. The beam of sun acting like a spotlight on Set as he posed at the top of the Tree.

"I will now do a perfect Swan Dive!"

"Do it!" Vanessa called, holding up the glowing orb. "But this is the last time and I got my spell ready, Hon!"

At that moment that Set proceeded to bounce up and down to dive down. The Sunlight beamed forward reflecting off the open compact mirror next to Vanessa, focusing through the Orb and hitting Vanessa in her eyes.

"Ahh!" Vanessa cried out, clapping her hands over her face. "MY EYES!"

Stanley and Wing-Ming turned to her in concern.

"Aunt V!? Miss Masters!?"

The Twins focus on Vanessa, and Vanessa's eyes covered, they didn't see the orb shoot forward into the kiddie-pool. Glowing before a ghostly ring puffed out of the pool, but before anyone could stop him, Set dived off the Tree straight for the Pool.

"CANNON BA-" _**SPLASH!**_

Curling himself into a ball Set crashed into the pool, a massive wave shot out, dousing the Trio. Soaking the Kids and Adult to the bone, as they attempted to swipe the Water out of their face.

"Where's Set!?" Vanessa panicked, wringing out her soaked hair.

In a Back-Water Swamp in some far off Dimension, young Set bursts out of the water, knocking aside a frog off his Lilly pad.

"So, how'd I look?" Set asked, he wiped at his face but didn't hear or see his Siblings and Guardian...in fact. He didn't see anything that resembled the Courtyard of his Apartment Complex!

"hey! This isn't my beautiful pool!" Set looked around, floating around in the murky swamp-water. Whimpering Set took in his surrounding's. "It's creepy and swampy and...Some Weirdo's playing a Banjo..."

Set looked off to the side to spy a frogman sitting on a tree branch, strumming his Banjo before a large gator leaped out of the water and snapped him in his jaws, before dragging him into the Water.

Set whimpered, trying to stay above the water, all the while wondering...WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?

...And what was that Smell?

"Mmmmm. I Smell Pie!" Set cheered, the smell of freshly baked pie putting him into a good mood.

He preceded to swim in the direction of the smell, soon approaching a worn down shack of a swamp house, an old woman sitting in her rocking chair was fishing on the front Porch/Dock. Her bloodhound snoozing next to her shuffling in his sleep, the old woman's face scrunched in frustration.

"Aint had nary a nibble the Whole Dang Day!" The Woman snapped in anger. Reeling back her line to gaze at the fish-less hook in contempt. "It could be I'm using '_Inferior Bait.'_

Grabbing the worm she tossed it onto the deck in frustration, while the worm gasped in relief to be free.

Set starred at the worm in abstract sympathy but his attention quickly moved to the window sill above the worm. A lien of freshly baked pies laid out on the sill to cool.

"PIE!" Set cheered, unfortunately a little too loudly.

"Grrrr." The Bloodhound stirred to life hearing the noise, lifting his head toward the direction of Set. "Arrwoof!"

This caught the old woman's attention quickly.

"What's out there, Tin-Can?" Spitting out the saliva to clear her mouth to shout into the darkness. "I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE VARMINT AND I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

The Old Lady reeled back slightly when she got a outraged response.

"**I'M NOT VARMINT!** Uhhh..." Awkward pause followed. "I mean.._Ribbet-Ribbet._"

"Hear THAT, Tin-Can?" The Old Lady cackled with Glee, giving her old blood-hound a smack to the back of his head to provoke him into action. "Flush him out, Boy!"

"AWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Set started to whimper in fear hearing the howl of the dog, before taking a deep breath and diving beneath the water in fright.

"_Ggggg-There's gotta be a way out of here, somewhere..."_

As Set looked back and forth through the water, hoping to spy a portal or Aunt V or...Something to get him out of this predicament, when a slice fo Cherry Pie appeared in front of him like a Cherry-Pie Angel.

"_Pie!_" Set cheered. Diving forward to grab the pie, unfortunately catching the back of his trunks onto the hook attached to the pie.

On the deck of her porch, the old woman cackled in glee, her dog barking in excitement feeling the tug on her line.

"GOTCHA! AHAHAHAH!" Set floundered out of the water, frantically flapping his arms to swim away or grab a hold of something, but soon was dangling by his trunks in front of the old woman.

"Well Dog My Cats!" The lady gaped in shock. Tin-Can rounding around her rocking chair to lay flat and growl at the young boy. Drenched, frightened, covered in water weeds and munching on the soggy piece of pie. "Now what kinda critter is this?"

"My Name is Set Goldstein, Ma'am." Set finished his piece and wiped his messy hands off on his trunks. "Do you have pie?"

_**Obviously he recovered from his fear in the face of getting fed.**_

"I'm Granny AppleCheeks." The Old Bat said, properly introducing herself to the Soggy Set. "I make the _BEST_ dang pie in **Five Counties!**" She turned her face smirking with pride. "Man...I've put _Everything_ into a pie at ONE time or Another." She proceeds to count off her main fillings on her fingers. "Fruits, Berries, Birds, Fish, Critters..." She pauses to smile wickedly at the Sweet looking little boy. "But I've never made no **SET GOLDSTEIN PIE**before!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...Wait a minute." Set paused to place his chin on his fist, a funny sight given his gangling by his back swimsuit from a hook. "Don't you need to fatten me up first?"

"Why Sure! That's plumb Good Thinking." Granny tittered, pick-flicking a booger from her nose. Turning in the direction of her Swampy-Abode. "Why don't we start with a nice piece of "Rhubarb Pie Ala Mode? Or would you prefer Coconut Creme?"

"With Pickles?" Set asked, deciding to enjoy himself if he was gonna get eaten.

The Witch paused opening her door to look back at the boys weird request, shrugging it off as nothing.

"Sure, what the heck?" Applecheeks cackled, walking into her house followed by Tin-Can and her dangling pie filling.

"Sweet!" Set cheered, but inside he worried about what his parents, siblings and babysitting Sorceress would think if he didn't return.

Speaking of His Brother, Sister and Aunt V, who were currently frantically looking around the small kiddie pool.

"I Don't get it!" Wing-Ming flustered, looking through the bushes adjacent to the fence, hoping to find her little brother, unharmed. "Where could he have gone!?"

"We didn't check the pool." Stanley suggested, rushing over to said pool. He soon was followed by Vanessa and a incredulous Wing-Ming.

"What are you talking about, Troll?" Wing-Ming said. Peering into the water in disbelief. "How could he be in the pool? It's only Ten inches of water..."

"Stanly's right thou." Vanessa said, summoning her Magical Scepter. A Silver staff with the top being a crescent moon adorned with a large Amethyst jewel floating in the center of it. "He DEFINITELY should've come up by now!"

"You don't think!?" Wing-Ming look panicked, remembering the incident with the magic energy ball.

"I don't see him..." Stanley peered into the clear water, not seeing a bottom _Or_his brother.

Vanessa had a irritating feeling, so she pulled up her Scepter and stuck it into the pool, where it promptly sank down up to the jewel.

"Uh-Oh."

Vanessa pulled back her staff, not pleased by this new discovery.

"Now, there's something you don't see everyday." Vanessa explained to the fraternal Twins. "A cosmic sinkhole; it can suck you up and spit you out anywhere in the world, or any _other world_for that matter. It must have opened up when the sunlight reflected off the compact mirror into the Magic Orb and hit me in the eye...Bad luck for Set."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Stanley yelped in panic.

"I mean, Set could be lost for a long time. Hopping from puddle to puddle, and you can never know where it might take ya." Vanessa further explained. "He could be right next door in the neighbor's toilet or a Koi pond in Kyoto. He's a gone gopher and that's the truth."

"He can't be a gone gopher. He's my wittle sweet huggums and I love him to Death!" Wing-Ming starred down in contempt at the pool that took her little brother away. "We'll just have to go in after him."

"Maybe your not getting the strong vibes from Aunt V, Sis." Stanley shot out. "There's no telling where it'll take us and It most likely ISN'T GOOD!"

"Just Jump in the Pool," Snapped Wing-Ming. "BEFORE I TIE CINDER-BLOCKS TO YOUR FEET AND TOSS YOU INTO IT!"

"OH FOR..." Vanessa sighed exasperated. "I'll go with you, as long as we find Set I can take us right back."

"Just so long as your Crazy Magic Stick doesn't puncture the pool on the way in." Wing-Ming grumbled, preferring to get back her little bro alone. But realized the importance of having the Sorceress coming along.

"Very well." V, huffed in amusement at the Girls Moxy. "Touch my staff and you'll be able to breath under water or ANY environment we might wind up in. If you find Set grab his hand and the spell will switch over to include him as well."

"Right." The Twins said, grabbing the staff so a purple glow could encase their bodies.

Once the spell set, the Trio all dived into the pool creating a large splash as a result.

And found themselves resurfacing in the same swampy location as Set. They even heard the same Banjo! Only this tiem played by the Gator that ate the frog guy, wearing the poor froggy's hat.

**Meanwhile**

Inside the kitchen of Granny Applecheeks the crone looks through her cook book and discovers an interesting recipe, she's never noticed before.

"Well, I'll be Dogged!" Granny Exclaimed. "Set Pie! Nothing to it and I've got all the fixings."

The Old lady beamed, walking past the bloated Set, who lay in a pie tin stuffed from over eating pie.

"Oooooohhh...Banana Cream...Ulp!" Set moaned.

**Outside Granny's House**

Stanley, Vanessa and Wing-Ming swam through the water's coming across Granny Applecheeks Swamp-house, Stanley lifted his shnoze into the air and took a big whiff.

"I smell something cooking." Stanley remarked.

*_Sniff_* _*Sniff_* "It smells like Pie." Vanessa said, peering up toward the house.

"Yum!" Stanley cheered, before being bopped on the head by Wing-Ming. "Hey! What gives!?"

"You Idget! If there's Pie then Set has got to be in there somewhere!" Wing-Ming Snapped.

"Well, let's go check it out!" Vanessa said, hoping to defuse a simmering argument before it erupted.

As they swam up to the House, inside Granny Apple cheeks was flipping and spinning the apple pie crust, before dropping it over Set's prone body, which lay inside a pie plate.

"Now you wait right there, while I go check on those pies." Apple cheeks said, before walking over to her oven.

"I like Pie!" Set cheered, before burping and groaning in nausea. Then proceeded to chant pie over and over again. Till he took a long deep breath as his Brother, Sister and Sitter peered in through the window over the line of pies sitting on the ledge.

"Set, Sweetheart, are you in there?" Vanessa whispered.

"**I LIKE PIE, I LIKE PIE, I LIKE PIE, I LIKE PIE, I LIKE PIE, I LIKE PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! PIE! BELLLLCCCCCHHHH! Ohhhhh...Pie..."**

Vanessa looked down toward the twins with a deadpan expression.

"That's your baby brother all right, he's about to be baked into a pie by an Evil old Witch." Vanessa stated.

"Hmmm. Maybe we should come back in a hour and a half?" Stanley joked, turning to Wing-Ming with a joking smile. She proceeded to uppercut him for his poor joke.

"_Now LET'S Get SET OUT OF THERE!_Wing-Ming Stage Whispered toward her Sitter, as Stanley rubbed his sore chin.

As Granny was shoveling pies into her oven, Tin-Can who was snoozing on the floor startled awake and started growling. This caught the attention of Applecheeks straight away.

"What In Blue Blazes!?" She then spots what Tin-Can is growling at. "HEY!"

Vanessa is leaning over the window sill, holding onto Wing-Ming who has plucked her Pudgy Brother out of the crust and Pie Plate.

"Let's Get out of here...FAST!" Wing-Ming ordered.

"I LIKE PIE!" Set cheered, grabbing one final pie for the road.

As the trio rushed to the edge of the deck, Vanessa held out her Scepter and fired a beam of purple energy into the water. The Water becoming shiny and mirror like as a result.

"Now Join hands and jump in...HEY!" Vanessa cried in disbelief, as the Siblings dived into the water one after another. "I JUST SAID TO JOIN HANDS!"

"AWWWWOOO!" Howled Tin-Can.

"Nyaaahh!" Vanessa yelped in fright. Diving into the water just as Apple-cheeks and her hound, fishing pole held in her old claw, reached the end of the Deck.

"I'll get YA, You Varmints! You Can't go now!" Apple-cheeks screeched, before pulling back her pole and flicking the line into the waters.

As Vanessa, Stanley, Wing-Ming and Set swam down through the water a swirling portal opened that they all swam into. All except Set, who's trunks were caught and pullled off by the Crusty Old bag's hook.

Said Bag then reeled in what she had caught on her line.

"WHAT IN SAM HILLS!?" She peered closely at the object. " I caught his drawers!" The witch hissed in disbelief.

Wing-Ming swam up farther an father through the waters, before she burst through the surface into...a bath-tub?

"Wing-Ming!"

Wing-Ming whipped her head around and to her shock was Lewis Monorainian, the son of her Mother and Father's close friend Tina Kwee now Monorainian.

Who at that moment was soaking in his bubble bath...naked...with a wet and swimsuit clad Wing-Ming standing in his bath-tub. He was obviously flustered...Oh, did I forget to mention Lewis had a major crush on Wing-Ming?

"Wishes do come true." Lewis sighed dreamily at Wing-Ming.

"AUNT V!" Wing-Ming Screamed in outrage, before plugging her nose and plunging back under the water of the tub out of sight.

"Does this mean your not gonna scrub my back?" Lewis asked, but got now reply other then bubbling of water. "Wing-Ming?"

In other-wise an unknown Dimension two Aliens red and orange known as Freddy and Lenny are peering into a crater. Lenny is holding a shock rod and Freddy has a net.

"I see something, Freddy." Lenny said, stepping back when a rumbling is felt. "Get Ready, Freddy! Here it Comes!"

_SPLOOSH!_

A massive Geyser of water bursts out of the crater in a mighty rush, atop of which is a familiar NAKED boy.

"TA-DA!" Set cheered.

"WE'VE GOT A LIVE ONE!" Lenny Cried out in joy. "CATCH HIM FREDDY!"

The Geyser shot up and then suddenly stopped, Set falling down but caught in the Net of the Alien named Freddy.

"Don't Worry, Lenny, I got him." Freddy smiled.

"What is it?" Lenny frowned in disgust over the Human boy's appearance. Zapping the poor innocent with his shock prod, eliciting a dog like bark of pain from the poor boy.

"IT'S A WIENER DOG!" The Two Aliens Cheered.

"Score!" Cheered Lenny.

"We'll make Millions!" Freddy cheered.

The Two Aliens making off with their "Wiener-Dog" prize.

"I like Pie!" Yelled the boy.

Back on Earth in the Apartment Courtyard of The Goldstein Family, the tiny pool bubbled about before Wing-Ming came to rise out of it. Looking very perturbed.

"Aunt V!" Wing-Ming shouted again.

Vanessa soon burst out of the water, a duck on top of her head, reaching up to start slapping at the Duck to urge it away.

"QUACK!"

"Get Away! Get Off!" Vanessa screamed, the duck flew away in fright. "Allah!" The Sorceress huffed in exhaustion, leaning against the side of the pool to pant and try to get her bearings. "Of all the times I had to wind up in a Duck pond, it's mating season and the Damn thing is near mobbed with the birds!"

A bubbling drew the two girls attention, the top of Stanley's head merging out, looking to side to side and seeing his Sister and Guardian he leaps out with a cry of joy.

"WOO-HOO! We Made it!" Stanley cheered, before rubbing the back of his head in worried after-thought. "It got a little dicey back there I don't mind saying but.."

"Where's Setty!?" Wing-Ming interrupted impatiently.

Vanessa pulled herself up using her scepter, wringing out her hair and looking annoyed at Wing-Ming and Stanley.

"I thought I had made it clear to **JOIN HANDS BEFORE DIVING IN!**But would you Listen!?" The Sorceress growled, actually managing to intimidate both siblings. "Now We'll NEVER find your brother at this rate!"

_**Plop!**_

A brown bottle with a paper inside suddenly came out of the water next to the moping twins.

"It's a message in a bottle." Wing-Ming answered the UN-asked question. Pulling a large water-proofed poster out of the bottle and unrolling it to show to the others.

"IT'S SETTY!" Wing-Ming gasped, seeing a picture of her brother wearing a white apron with the number '**0**' on the front and back.

"Let me see." Vanessa said, looking over Wing-Ming's shoulder to read the Alien language for the girl.

"IT IS SET! And he's running with Wieners!" Vanessa said, translating the text.

She grabbed the poster and started to re-roll it up, before mumbling a brief spell over the paper to make it glow purple.

"You mean Lewis and Ozzy?" Stanley asked.

"She Means Wiener-DOGS, Victim of an Escaped Brain!" Wing-Ming Snapped.

Vanessa placed the poster back into the bottle and threw it back into the pool.

"I've cast a return spell over the paper, it will lead us to Set!' Vanessa cried out.

"Well...What Are we waiting for!?" Wing-Ming shouted. "FOLLOW THAT BOTTLE!"

The Three then jumped into the pool after the magically charged guide to finding their little brother/ward.

Before the Trio knew it, they and the bottle burst out of the bottle thrown into the same crater that Set was thrown out of and caught by the Aliens.

Looking around the gang spotted a mob of Aliens walking into a Stadium for the Wiener Races.

"We may need a plan..." Stanley murmured.

Inside a Stadium Announcing Booth sat a humanoid Robot a smaller one was riding on his shoulder like a parrot. The taller one was made of copper, gold, and silver colored metals that checkered his body and face in reverse order.

He was a humanoid version of a robot and looked the part of a robot butler.  
The smaller one looked like a puppet and was made up of white, black, and gold colored metals that divided and reversed on his body as well. Together, they were the former butlers of the Machine Empire Klank, and Orbus.

"Well, Today is surely a momentous occasion, folks." The Robot spoke with a Scottish accent.

"Yep In DOOODY!" Cheered Orbus in a High-pitched tone of voice. Giggling to himself in after thought. "hehe. Doody"

"Now then, One-Million Galactic Credits to the Winner of this Race!" Klank announced.

"But what Wiener will Wassle Away the Prize from that impressive Dachshund?" Orbus interrupted with his excited speel.

"Ugh." Klank sighed, palcign his hand on his forehead at his partner's excited hype talk. "Anyway...I guess you never know till they cross the Finish line, Folks.

[**In the Audience]**

Seated in the Audience crowd front row, the inhuman spectators were Vanessa, Stanley and Wing-Ming, keeping an eye out for Set.

"I love a good race." Vanessa gushed, leaning forward in eagerness to see the race start placing her scepter in front of her onto the stone ledge.

"Wow. Never been to a alien get together." Stanley said excitedly. "Anyone want some tentacles on a stick? They give you a choice of suckers o No Suckers."

"NO YOU, SUCKER-PUSS!" Wing-Ming snapped. "Pay Attention: We're looking for Setty!"

At that minute the Wiener dogs started trotting out, Set being among them followed by Lenny, Freddy and a straggler Wiener dog.

"Hi, Sissy, Hi, Stanley, Hi Aunt V!" Set called out. before taking his spot in the the starting line up.

"Set?" Wing-Ming gaped.

**RING!**

The Dogs and Set immediately shot out running on all fours once the doors opened, similar to the Horse Races. Number 7 coming out a little late.

"AND THEIR OFF!" Shouted Klank from his stand.

"ROOSTER TAKES THE LEAD WITH MAMA'S LITTLE MAN ON HIS SHOULDER! AND HERE COMES SET THE WONDER WIENER, COMING UP NECK TO NECK FROM THE OUTSIDE!"

"RUN YOU, LITTLE WIENER!" Shouted Freddy. "Make us Rich!"

"Go, Set! Go!" Shouted Lenny.

But as Set was running a Pie on a string suddenly passed into his field of vision. he came to an abrupt stop and inhaled the fragrant aroma of the pie.

"PIE!" Set cheered, pointing in the direction of the pie. Running after the pie the pack of Wiener Dogs giving chase after him, whether due to the smell of pie or because Set was leading...WHO KNEW!?

"Great work, Sis!" Cheered Stanley, your plan is working like a charm.

"What plan?" Wing-Ming said startled in confusion. "We never made a plan, Aunt V?"

"Hey, don't look at me..." But she then pointed at the passing by Pie, Set and Wieners standing up to rush the kids out of their seats. "But we better get after them!"

The Trio give chase out into the crater field with Set ahead his mouth open and poised

All the while Orbus starts in with his excited chatter.

"The Pie takes the lead, here comes Lightning!" Said Dog with the Number 7 on his side is shown flying through the air and chomping down onto the pie. "Lighting Takes the Pie!"

Set angry chases forward and jumps into the crater the pie is pulling lightning into.

"Set is a length behind the half-link!" Orbus cries out in enthusiasm. "And the Pack of Wieners are close behind!"

Stanley, Wing-Ming and Vanessa race to try and catch up with the pack of Dogs and Set.

"Is that the Right Crater?" Stanley said.

"They all look the same to me." Panted Wing-Ming.

"UGHH! ENOUGH OF THIS!" Vanessa shouted, holding the crescent moon end of her Staff in front of her face, her body and the Twins was engulfed in powerful magical energy. The Trio became a single ball of magic shooting forward into the crater after the group.

_**[Back at The Swamp Shack of Granny Apple-cheeks.]**_

Granny Apple-Cheeks evilly cackled as she reels in Set and Lightning attached to the pie.

"Gotcha, ya Varmints!" Apple-Cheeks crowed with Glee. "And then I'll.."

A figure burst out of the water and landed next to Apple-Cheeks, catching her fish-pole holding hand in a vice grip.

"What!?" Apple-Cheeks yelped in shock.

"LET GO OF THAT BOY." Growled out a sopping wet Vanessa Masters, eyes glowing a ominous purple. "Or **YOUR** the one who's gonna get _Eaten_"

"Well, maybe you can just shove that threat up your...AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Granny's rebuke was caught off, as she screamed in terror for Vanessa's head morphed into a giant water dinosaur, before clamping down over her body and scarfing the old witch down. She then let out a brief burp as her head morphed back into her lovely self, smiling pleased with herself as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Mmmph. A bit worn..." Vanessa runs her tongue over her teeth. "But I did warn her..you okay, Pumpkin?"

"There's my Trunks!" Set cried happily, reaching out to pluck his yellow trunks off the wooden post of the dock. "You say something, Aunt V?"

Vanessa stared at him briefly, before chuckling and covering her mouth in amusement at Set's behavior. She then walks forward putting Boy and Dog under both of her arms, chuckling lovingly at her young ward.

"Your a goofball. You know that, Pumpkin?" Vanessa shook her head, sighing in laughter as Set stared back at her in confusion.

Then Vanessa plunged into the water and departing from the Swampy World.

Meanwhile in a Icy Arctic world a squid faced Alien is standing over a open hole in the Ice with a stone mallet poised to strike. Stanly's head appeared facing in the other direction, unaware of the Squid about ready to strike.

_**BONK!**_

Stanley suddenly burst out of the water landing at the feet of Vanessa who stood over him shaking her head in sympathy.

"Sorry, Stan-Honey. But I had to drop you and rush to get Set." Vanessa explained.

"He's here!?" Stanley cried out in surprise.

Set at that moment passed by holding a plate with a slice of Pie, followed by little Lightning as he headed for the Apartment's back doors.

"Hi, Stanley, I brought pie." Set called over his shoulder.

Wing-Ming appeared once more to the joy of Lewis in his bath-tub.

"I knew you'd be Back!" Lewis cried overjoyed. Wing-Ming just frowned and plunged back into the Tub.

"Ohhh..." Lewis sighed dismayed to see Wing-Ming disappear. Before yelling out in alarm as the pack of Wiener dogs burst out of his tub and rushed out of the bathroom. "WAAAAAAHHHHH! ...**WIENERS**!"

Back at the apartment courtyard, Stanley was trying to stand up with Vanessa's aid, when Wing-Ming burst out of the water and landed on Stanly's back knocking a startled V, to the side. Nonplussed Wing-Ming looked side to side with hands on her hips.

"Where's Set?" Vanessa just pointed at the apartment, which is where Wing-Ming set off for stepping off her brothers back and set off for Her Setty.

Vanessa just proceeded to lift up Stanley and carry him in her arms, while following after Wing-Ming.

**The End**

**(_Read and Review :D )_**


End file.
